


In Case

by aloeia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Borussia Dortmund, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, FC Bayern München, German National Team, Götzeus, Hurt, M/M, Makeup, Songfic, This one hurts a little, but i swear it will end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloeia/pseuds/aloeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mildly based on Demi Lovato's song In Case.</p><p>Marco can't run away from the memories of Mario even in his own house, as he is remembering one of the worst moments of his life he gets an unexpected call from a certain person he thought he would never hear from again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cared Enough To Let You Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second time writing here but I've never written Gotzeus before, this is my OTP for life, so I hope you like this, it will be composed of two chapters, so this one is very angsty but then the second one will hopefully heal this. Let me know what you think!

Even being in his own house reminded Marco of his now lost love, simple things like opening his fridge for some food would remind him of Mario, the coke bottles and disgusting cold cuts he never threw out, he only ever kept them because Mario loved that crap, he always told him to keep them, that he was saving them for later, well it's been too long since later never came, he knows that Mario isn't coming back to him ever again but he can't help it, he keeps everything just in case.

Even though Mario slept more at Marco's place than at his own house, they never got the chance to move in together and just thinking about it makes Marco even more miserable, every place in his house is forever marked with his image and their memories, the furniture of his living room, the sheets and pillows of his bed that no matter how many times he washes them they'll still smell like Mario.

He has thought about throwing out everything he owns and just buying something new, it's not like can't, but even if he moved out of his house to another country or even continent, hell he could move to another galaxy for what it's worth, and he still wouldn't be able to run away from the memories.

As he moves around his house and takes out the clean clothes out of the washing machine he can feel something in the back pocket of his jeans, when he takes it out and looks at it his heart breaks in a million pieces, he sees an old polaroid picture that Robert once took of them hugging after they had scored a goal together, their faces are pretty faded already, he doesn't really know for how long that picture has been in there but he remembers it as clear as water.

If he went to his closet right now he would be welcomed by more Mario memories, with a bunch of jackets, hoodies and shirts that he has left behind, that he forgot and never bothered to come back for, after all he can always buy more, there was no need for him to come back and gather all of his shit anyway, and Marco doesn't understand why he still keeps them, they are just a reminder of what he has lost, it tortures him everyday to see those garments piled up in an untouched corner of his huge closet, he can remember how Mario always wanted to have at least some clothes in Marco's apartment because he never knew when he wouldn't get a chance to go to his own place and get changed, but Marco never throws them out or moves them to another location, even though Mario will probably never step foot in this place again, Marco still has some sort of pathetic hope that maybe Mario will realise that nothing in the world can give him what Marco gave him, so he keeps everything just in case. 

He still remembers perfectly the day when he and Mario broke up, the same day Mario told him that he was leaving for Munich and leaving Dortmund behind for "new opportunities"

_**"Listen Mario I know this won't be easy for you, it's not easy for me either, but I think breaking up is the right thing to do"**  Mario said to him while trying his best not to affect and hurt Marco even more._

_**"Mario we don't have to! Munich is not that far away, you'll still be in Germany we can see still see each other if we try, it won't be easy but we can work it out, we always work it out, we don't need to end this babe we are the best thing ever we can't just end! I'm not asking you not to leave for Bayern, just don't leave me"**  Marco said desperately and practically begging and pleading Mario to not break up with him, at this point he could have gotten down on his knees and literally beg him._

_But Mario just shook his head and didn't even look Marco in the eyes " **No Marco, we can't work it out, I'm leaving for a new team, I'm going to meet new people, do new things, who knows what can happen, it won't be the same, I can't be stuck to a thing of the past and not live every opportunity that comes my way because I have a boyfriend back in my old town who I try to see at least once a month but it's hard!"**_

_That comment made Marco's heart sink and he started feeling something strange inside him " **But don't you love me Mario? Why are you talking about meeting new people and not wanting to be tied down? You shouldn't care about those things you should just care about me!"** now said Marco getting louder and crying even more violently than before._

_Mario wanted to tell him that he did, that he wanted to still be with him and not care about anything else, but Mario knew himself too well, he would end up cheating on him and fucking up and things would end up being way worse for Marco, he would hurt him more because he knows Marco would give his life for Mario and would forgive his mistakes even though his heart was broke, and Mario couldn't stand the thought of destroying his lover that way, so he thought it would be better to just hurt him right now before it became worse, he figured it would be easier to just make Marco hate him right now._

_**"Well Marco maybe you're right, maybe I don't love you enough to be tied down to you, maybe I just want to fuck whatever guy I want and get drunk and have no one to come home to and maybe I don't want to feel the need to call or skype someone at least three times a week knowing that I won't get to see them in a long time, maybe I don't want to go through that. This is a new chapter for me, new team, new city, new people, I can't keep one foot in Dortmund and the other in Bayern Marco, I'm sorry but I can't"** Mario knew he had been too harsh, but it was necessary. _

_Marco felt his heart break after Mario's cold words, he felt like he was talking to someone else, not the guy he loved. " **Well let me tell you something Mario, I know you better and I know that you love me and need me just as much as I love and need you"** he said that even though he really didn't know better, but he kept going, **"and I won't give up alright? All the money and fame in the world won't give you what I can give you, you and I know that. But I'll wait for you Mario, I will stay here, in case you don't find what you're looking for, in case you're missing what you had before, in case you change your mind I'll be waiting here, in case you just want to come home"** his voice broke at his last words and he just couldn't stop the tears from falling, he wasn't even trying anymore. _

_Mario just stood up, his heart breaking at the sight of Marco so destroyed in front of him, it hurt even more because he knew that Marco was absolutely right, but he couldn't risk hurting him any further, so he cleared up his throat and managed to say **"I'm sorry Marco but I have to leave, goodbye"** and he didn't even wait to see if Marco spoke up again he just opened the door of Marco's place and left without looking back_.

Marco sighs at the memory and he starts getting ready to leave to see if he can find something to do to clear his mind of everything, maybe he'll ask Erik to go out for some drinks with him, or maybe he can crash at Auba's place and just have some bro time, his thought are cut off when suddenly his phone starts ringing, he walks over to his nightstand where he has it plugged in and when he picks it up to see who's calling he freezes, he can't believe his eyes, the screen is showing a name that hasn't showed up in there even once after the day he left.

_**Incoming call from Sunny Mario** _

 


	2. One Day Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and last chapter, after all the angst and hurt here comes the happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I just finished writing, hope you enjoy let me know what you think

_*on the previous chapter*_

_Marco sighs at the memory and he starts getting ready to leave to see if he can find something to do to clear his mind of everything, maybe he'll ask Erik to go out for some drinks with him, or maybe he can crash at Auba's place and just have some bro time, his thought are cut off when suddenly his phone starts ringing, he walks over to his nightstand where he has it plugged in and when he picks it up to see who's calling he freezes, he can't believe his eyes, the screen is showing a name that hasn't showed up in there even once after the day he left._

_ **Incoming call from Sunny Mario** _

 

*~*~*~*~*

Marco sat in Auba's couch and had managed to stress out both Auba and Erik with his crisis, after he had received the call from Mario he was way too in shock to answer the call and when he did finally react the call was gone. He was torn between calling back or just leaving it but so many doubts instantly started drowning his head, what if it was an accidental call? He'd surely look like a fool dialling back just for Mario to tell him he didn't mean to. Or what if maybe it was a dare from someone else? But then again maybe he did want to talk to him, maybe he finally realised that he wanted to be with Marco and only Marco, but it was pretty pathetic because after Mario left him so easily why would he ever want to come back? 

As soon as that happened he wasted no time calling a meeting of the three of them at Auba's so that they could maybe help him sort his mind out and see what to do or what to think. 

_"Look Marco, I think what you should do is wait, if he calls again later today it's because he really meant to call and if he doesn't maybe you should just leave it."_ suggested Auba who was the only one being sort of rational, he had been the one to live that awful breakup with Marco, he saw how Marco self destructed in every possible way and got his self confidence broken down and it was Auba who had to try and pick up his best friend's pieces and it was not so long ago that he actually got to "fix" Marco. So in a way he was afraid of what Mario wanted to do coming back into his friend's life, because he honestly thought that Marco wouldn't be able to handle what he already went through twice. 

_"But what if he did mean to call but now decides not to bother you again since you didn't reply? He probably thought you didn't want to hear from him ever again and now won't call back!"_ said a more desperate Erik who clearly didn't want to give up on gotzeus, Auba didn't blame him, he doesn't think Erik really knows all the train wreck that went on between those two, and he was younger, with a lot of hope in love but right now he wasn't so sure that the best thing for Marco would be empty hope.

_"Yeah Erik, sure that could have happened but what if it didn't? If Mario really is dying to talk to Marco again then he'll call again, he should leave his pride aside and dial and dial and dial a hundred times if necessary if it means he'll talk to Marco, he should put in work, so if he can't handle a missed call it's not worth it"_ Auba talked firmly, indirectly telling Erik to shut up and leave it already, then he gave a look to Marco to see if he understood and Marco only nodded back to him. 

_"Thanks Pierre, but then you two are not leaving me alone at least until later tomorrow, or until he calls again... If he does..."_ Marco sighed and Erik and Pierre went to his side to hug him and then started browsing for movies and discussing what food to order to take his mind a bit off the whole Mario thing. 

 

*~*~*~*~*

Mario was nervous so so nervous, he had already tried calling once and he got no reply just a stupid voicemail that wasn't even Marco's voice just a default lady's voice. He was pacing around, debating wether or not he should call again, it had been some time already since he last called.

_"Mario for fuck's sake, get a grip and call him again, you can't lose anymore than you're already losing.."_ said Robert who had been the one to basically force Mario to call Marco the first time.

Robert had always been a great friend of Mario but when they were both in Bayern they became best friends, he was the only one he really knew aside from the guys from the German national team, but Robert was his closest friend of all, and he was the only one who could understand the whole deal with Marco, when the three of them had been together back in Dortmund, Robert lived their relationship when it was at its best stage, they were so happy together and inseparable, and then he was also the one who had to deal with Mario after he had left.

Mario was strange, when he explained the whole story to Robert he couldn't understand why he had given up on his relationship, if he loved Marco why did Mario fear he would end up being unfaithful? Robert thought it was absurd and stupid in the beginning, he thought that he was just causing so much unnecessary hurt everywhere. But as he started spending more and more time with Mario he understood, he was a complicated being who didn't quite get himself at all. He watched Mario try to forget Marco, try so hard, Mario drank like there was no tomorrow, he slept around like his life depended on it, he dated so many models, celebrities, never getting anything from anyone.

He couldn't get over Marco, he needed him by his side. Things had gotten especially bad for Mario after he got injured, he stopped playing so good, he stopped going into the field as often, he spent most of his time in the bank and that made him miserable, it didn't only make Mario miss playing and being a team's golden boy, he missed being Dortmund's golden boy, along with another one who he chose to leave behind. Mario had been wrong, when he got home fucked up he did wish someone was waiting for him, and he did wish that all that time he spent alone he could be spending it skyping a certain someone even if he didn't get to see him, at least he'd have something worth looking forward to. 

It was Robert who first noticed how miserable Mario had been the past months, and it took him a long time and a lot of insisting for Mario to finally spill his feelings to him after a night of drinking when the boy couldn't take it anymore. Robert had been there for him and had consoled him and when Mario was sober was when he proposed the idea for Mario to call him again. But Mario was full of doubts and now even more since Marco didn't pick up at the first call. 

_"Lewy you don't get it, I broke his heart, I destroyed him, he probably doesn't want me to come back into his life, for all I know he hates me, he didn't pick up for a reason Robert I can't-I just can't call him and risk him not answering again"_   Mario was now on the verge of tears and Robert got an idea.

_"Well Mario all I know is that you need to talk to him, and if he doesn't want to take your call then you'll cal him from my cell phone alright? Because even if he tells you to go fuck yourself, it's better to get that than to get nothing alright?"_

At that Mario nodded and shakingly took the phone from Robert's offering hands and slowly typed the letters that composed Marco's name, took a deep breath and called. 

 

*~*~*~*~*

Marco was starting to get desperate because if had been over 4 hours and still no call, he was trying to keep his composure and act unbothered because he didn't want to keep burdening his friends with his problems anymore, but deep down he knew that maybe Erik could fall for his act a little bit, but there was no chance Pierre did, he knew Marco too well, he knew better. 

Suddenly his phone started vibrating and the three heard it, in less than a second Erik turned of the TV and they all looked at Marco who picked his phone up and was even more weirded out by the name in his screen. 

**_Incoming call from Robert Lewandowski_ **

That was another person that hadn't talked to him in a while, but not as long, they last shared a hug at a Dortmund vs. Bayern match and they talked for a while like the old friends they were, but that's it, and that was months ago already. 

_"Marco pick up anyway, and quick, or you might miss the call again"_ ordered Auba, so he did.

He put his phone to his ear as he tapped on the green button and answered the phone  _"Hello?"_

_"Marco?"_ and shit, that voice, that voice Marco hadn't heard in ages but still remained unmissable, that voice he would recognise anywhere. 

_"M-mario?"_ he couldn't even try to get it together, he even managed to stutter a fucking two syllable name as if he hadn't said it a thousand times in his life.

_"Marco please don't hang up! I really really need to talk to you, just please hear me out" said Mario in a pleading voice that confused Marco, why would he hang up on Mario?_

_"I won't, I won't"_

_"Look Marco, I know a phone call can never makeup for everything I've done to you and that I don't have the right to even talk to you anymore, but I can't keep going on without you, my life hasn't been the same since the day I so foolishly left you, there has been an unfillable empty void in my heart that wants you and only you, I know it may be too late, maybe you've moved on, or you want nothing to do with me, but I would hate myself even more than I already do if i didn't try, so all I want to say I guess is that I miss you and if you let me and can ever forgive me I would like us to try again, and I know it is my fault trust me I know, I played you and I played myself, but I honestly speak to you with my heart in my hands. I just look into the mirror everyday and I just miss your arms and how they wrapped around my waist and I can only hope someday you can love me again, if you don't anymore.."_

Marco's head was spinning, he did not expect this, he did not expect all of that, he didn't think Mario would ever come back and much less that he would say all of this, he wanted to scream, jump, cry and tell him that he'd take him back in an instant, that he had waiting for this moment for so long, he just never thought it would come, or at least that it would come like this, with Marco practically begging him to take him back. 

_"Mario oh my god, I'm just so overwhelmed by this, I don't even know what to say, I mean how? What are we even-"_

_"Don't say anything, there's no need, tomorrow I'll drive back to Dortmund, we can go to your favourite restaurant, we'll talk everything out, remember when you said that we could work it out? I was stupid when I said we couldn't, because we can, you and I can do anything"_

_"Yeah, yes, sure, then let's do that"_ Marco was still so overwhelmed.

_"I'll call you tomorrow then, oh and Marco-"_   Mario cut himself off, maybe it was too soon to say those 3 words again _"-see you soon"_

_"See you soon Sunny"_

_"Goodnight Marcinho"_  

 

*~*~*~*~*

_*2 years later*_

 

There was an air of happiness everywhere as they entered the tunnel that led to the locker rooms, they have passed to the final round of Russia '18. 

Marco hugs everyone of his friends once again and starts looking for a special someone when he feels two hands grab his waist and turn him around, finally he gets to hold his Sunny after the goals they got to score together once again, after such a long time. He barely gets to see his face before Mario is wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him, they are in a more secluded area of the locker room and Mario starts backing Marco until he is pressed up between the lockers and Mario's body. They are making out and when they separate they are looking into each other's eyes. 

_"We finally did it Sunny, after so many tries, injuries, failure, distance, here we are, about to be champions of the word again and we're finally doing it together babe"_

Mario smiled and Marco just felt so overwhelmed, he was so beautiful and he was finally getting to be with him so happily, Mario could light up the darkest of places with that smile, he was so perfect, and most importantly, he was his, completely his again. 

_"Marco I love you, I can't believe we are finally playing with the national team together and we're winning and I just couldn't be more excited!"_ Mario was beaming and it made Marco laugh his beautiful laugh.

_"Come on sunny let's get showered and we'll end this when we get to the hotel room"_ Marco said with a wink as he slid off his shirt and smirked when he noticed his boyfriend checking him out and groaning, he threw his sweaty shirt at Mario's face. 

After they had all cleaned up they climbed in the bus and headed to the hotel, there everyone was too tired to hang around on the lobby or at the bar, everyone just headed straight to their rooms because they knew they would need rest for the training that would come the next few days for them, but Mario and Marco has slightly different plans.

As soon as Mario closed the door Marco grabbed him by his collar and dragged him all the way to the bed where he climbed on top of him, they were making out and grinding against each other until their pants felt way to tight, they took of their shirts and pants staying in briefs only, Marco was leaving kisses all over Mario's body and Mario couldn't stop moaning.

_Marco then thought, that was the sound he wanted to hear for the rest of his life, he'd die happy listening to that sound, oh what a time to be alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy happy ending for Gotzeus because they are the major OTP, sorry I really don't know how to write smut so that's all I could do! Let me know what you think xo

**Author's Note:**

> Well that is it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed this one even if it hurts, let me know what your thought are.  
> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.


End file.
